Episode 10 - A Journey Of Dreams: Junya's Decision
'A Journey of Dreams: Junya's Decision '''is the 10th episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on December 2nd, 2016. Plot ''An amazing offer comes in for Junya, one guaranteed to take him beyond the ultimate- but if he agrees to it, it means turning his back on not only his loyal friends, but DearDream and the upcoming DreamFes. Summary One day, Junya is called into the President's office to find out he has been requested for a movie overseas. The offer was only for him specifically, and he would be gone for a year if he accepts it. He would also be attending acting lessons by the famous Ethan McCurdy, who taught Haruto in the past. Junya doesn't understand how he got such a sudden offer until Sho explains that he recently spoke with Ethan McCurdy about training more idols from the agency, and he handpicked Junya because of his rough and interesting image. Haruto admits that normally he wouldn't have thought of bringing this up to begin with since DearDream was just formed, but it is ultimately up to him to decide whether or not he takes up the offer. Junya changes into his training clothes and joins the others and jump straight into training. Kanade can see something is off, but he says nothing until they decide to break for lunch and going for a run. Over the course of the day the others begin noticing the same thing as he usually isn't so absent-minded, and they decide to pay him a visit and see whats going on. He pays their concern little attention and calls it a day, but they worriedly trail after him in hopes of getting answers, pointing out that he isn't being himself. Junya realizes that he can't not say anything, and he stops to reveal what happened, and initially they're very happy for him until he reveals that this would mean he can't enter Dream-Fes with them. But he hasn't made up his mind either. While the guys are disappointed by the idea they don't seem upset knowing the big opportunity for Junya this is, except for Kanade, who berates him for even considering leaving when they just formed. Junya refuses to respond to his anger and takes off, and the tension within the group raises as they return to the lockers to change, noticing how angry Kanade is. That night, Ritsu is surprised to find his brother at their front door still donning his training attire. Kanade is depressed as he admits he was too upset to change and ran straight for home, causing Ritsu shock as he comes inside, pointing out the distance between the locations. Kanade takes a shower and retreats to his bedroom. Meanwhile, as Junya anxiously thinks over what to do his sister is very excited due to her idolizing Haruto and how she would love to visit New York while on break. However, she calls attention to Junya's strange behavior and believes he has to take this offer, telling him not to hesitate. Junya insists he has to think it over first, but she tells him that he won't be achieving his dreams if he doesn't take advantage of such a good deal. Junya acknowledges she may have a point but he remains unsure. The next day, Kanade, Itsuki, and Chizuru prepare to train. Shin joins them to announce he saw Junya head to the office. This makes everyone start to worry, but they know that they need to be happy for him, and while they love having him in the unit with them, they need to accept that he has his own goals and dreams, and they can't sway his decision with their feelings. Deciding to take the offer, Junya informs Haruto and Sho of this, then goes on to reveal the same to the anxiously waiting guys. He knows it isn't fair but he can't pass up this opportunity, so they try to be supportive- with the exception of a heartbroken Kanade, who can't fake happiness for his sake. As they train, work on a radio show, and take a group photo he and Junya avoid each other entirely, which worries the others and begins throwing them off. That evening, Junya decides to let their fans know of the news when they perform the next time. The following morning they prepare for training, and knowing that today is Junya's final day at the Agency, Kanade is in an even worse mood. When they finish he silently walks past Junya rather than acknowledge him when they both end up at the vending machine, and this goes noticed by Keigo and Yuto, with Keigo wondering what happened as they walk past. Yuto claims not to care as its not their problem. Changing clothes the members of DearDream decide to walk home together that evening. Kanade noticeably lags behind the group, and they make suggestions to grab something to eat before heading straight home, with Itsuki and Chizuru trying to encourage discussion. Chizuru suggests a game of Shiratori, accidentally choosing the word "New York" much to Shin and Itsuki's shock and his own distress. They try to play despite that, but this only worsens the mood until Kanade decides to leave, but before he can Shin suggests they make a quick stop somewhere to try out an exercise from when he took acting lessons. The others are confused at first, and Shin explains that as children actors they had to learn how they truly felt about each other, so their teacher would make them stand face-to-face and criticize one-another while pretending they were talking to themselves. He believes this will help them because they have all been trying to keep their feelings silent and he knows they will regret leaving things like this. Junya and Kanade aren't in the mood so Chizuru and Itsuki start, with Chizuru badmouthing himself for suggesting they play Shiratori. Shin wonders if he chose the wrong person to start with, but Itsuki seems to help when he admits about wavering so much recently regarding his future path, and he's decided that from this point on he will no longer hesitate. He will face his goals head on and remain certain. Seeing that his plan worked and noticing they feel a little better, Shin forces Junya and Kanade to take their turns, starting with Kanade. He struggles, then admits that lately he hasn't been doing his best, but he doesn't blame Junya for it and knows its his own fault. He recalls the first day he joined the Agency against his will because Haruto had sought him out and forced him to return, but because of him meeting Junya he stayed and worked hard, even though he initially didn't want to become an Idol. Junya and everyone else helped him see how exciting it was to be an idol and it was because of them that he was able to find a new dream again. He feels angry that he can't give Junya the support he deserves, and hates that he was wishing that Junya wouldn't leave them. Junya is shocked by Kanade's heartfelt confession, then he goes on to say that he's become aware of his own hesitation, because he wants to stay. Kanade interrupts and tells him not to go because of how much has changed since before, he can't just hesitate any longer and he has to make a decision now and stick with it. Junya goes quiet and gives it a moment before apologizing for the pain he caused them, then he decides not to leave. He wants to go beyond the ultimate; with them. Relieved with the announcement, the group prepare for their upcoming concert, where they perform "Dream Greeting!". As the performance concludes Haruto recalls what Junya told him and Sho earlier. While he believes this would have been a great opportunity for him, he is relieved by the news. Meanwhile, KUROFUNE is traveling at the time and have finished watching the performance, noticing the group appears to be on better terms again. But once more Yuto could care less since he is sure their unit will still win Dream-Fes. With their performance over, Kanade happily welcomes Junya back to the group. Trivia *This is the first episode not to show the recap of the series and previous episode at the start. *When Junya joins the guys training, they were shown having white shoes accented by their color, but after they finish training, they are all shown with shoes in their colors, accented in black. *Throughout the episode, Kanade is shown with two alternate training tops. *This episode was partially thought up by Shin's voice actor, who mentioned the idea to the writers who were stuck at the time and suggested the scenario of this episode, which was similar to one that the DearDream voice actors experienced in real life. Gallery Episode 10 - A Journey Of Dreams: Junya's Decision/Image Gallery Video Gallery Dream Festival Ep.10 DearDream- Dream Greeting Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode